oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Moreau
Noah Moreau is a fan character created by Asnazum. Noah resides in the Mass Effect universe. Noah is an Ex-Mercenary who lived on Omega most of his life, after being separated from his twin brother Jeff "Joker" Moreau. Around the age of 30 he left Omega to go back to his family on Tiptree. Born to Patricia and Mark Moreau along with his brother Jeff, he is the younger of the two. Growing up together, Noah teased and made fun of his younger brother for his conditon; encouraged by their Mother. When they were nine, Mark and Patricia divorced and the twins were split. Noah went with Patricia to Omega. On Omega Noah spent his years studying off the Externet and from locals. He was used as a smuggler for his mom‘s merc group. Once he reached the age of 15 though he was trained to fight, becoming too big to be a smuggler. From this day forward he tagged along with the group on their missions, and around the age of 17, picking up his own. When he hit 24, he killed his Mother. They got into a heated argument that ended in bloodshed. The merc group disbanded after that incident and Noah went freelancing; saving up credits to get off the station and head back to Tiptree. It was around this time he met Lienthir T’vaze and Tina Jacinto at Afterlife, they bonded and helped eachother out. Lienthir collected information from everyone who entered the bar, and Tina played more of a support role; giving Noah a place to hide, creating some tech for him to use, and just being his backup. When he had enough credits, he took a transport off the station to the Citadel, where he was stuck in a holding cell for a week due to being off record for 20 years; the last record submitted was a name change when he was nine. The C-sec officer who watched over him while they were getting his credentials renewed was Brandon Panmus. He was easy-going and understanding, Noah talked about his time on Omega, and Brandon talked about what the Citadel was like, considering Noah had never been on it. After everything was in order, Noah was able to catch a flight to Tiptree, where he resided until the Reaper War. He helped take care of his Dad’s farm and was a friend for Hilary. Taking random jobs around the city. While on Tiptree Noah is depicted with dark brown hair that goes down to his chin, the bangs dyed a fading red. He normally puts his hair up in a high ponytail. He has unkempt stubble and dark green eyes; usually accompanied with light bags. He has a scar across his right collarbone with another scar intersecting it across his chest. He normally wears grey joggers, an unzipped dull teal hoodie with a black and white stripped shirt underneath. As well as dirty white sneakers. Post Reaper War, Noah cuts his hair short and cleans up his act, attempting to look more professional. He now wears a black jacket over top a grey v-neck, as well as dark blue jeans. His mercenary armor is based on the CAT6 Specialist Armor. Growing up on Omega has caused Noah to be more distrustful, brash, and aggressive. But also protective due to seeing all the discrimination and violence. Post Reaper War, he learns how to keep calm and control his anger for the sake of those around him. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat:' A skill he was taught while on Omega. He primarily aims for pressure points on unarmored enemies and weak points on armored enemies. *'Sniping:' Noah was taught how to use many guns while he was a freelance mercenary, but he excelled at the sniper. His favored weapon is the M-97 Viper. *'Stealth:' While he was on Omega he took up many assassination jobs that required him to be able to sneak around the station. *'Basic First Aid:' He knows basic first aid. * Mark Moreau: Father, Deceased * Patricia Jackson: Mother, Deceased * Jeff "Joker" Moreau: Twin Brother, MIA * Hilary "Gunny" Moreau: Half-Sister, Alive * Veronica Moreau: Step-Mother, Deceased *'Tina Jacinto:' Friend, Alive *'Brandon Panmus:' Friend, Love Interest, Alive *'Lienthir T'vaze:' Friend, Alive *'Leng:' Friend, Alive *'Marlus Sultius:' Former Co-worker, Deceased *'Archangel:' Mercenary Assassin *'Reapers' *'Cerberus' *If it wasn't for Patricia, Noah and Jeff would of grown up with a strong bond. *Noah got the long end of the stick, unlike Jeff, Noah doesn't have Vrolik's disease. But he does bruise very easily, noticeably, and it last a while. *Noah refers to his birth parents as Mom and Dad, while Jeff refers to his birth parents as Patricia and Dad. *Whenever Jeff would call home, Noah would stay out of it, not sure how to approach Jeff after all this years. This caused a rude wakeup call for Jeff when he returned after the war to find out Noah had been taking care of Hilary all this years. File:Noah OC Challenge.jpg ‎ | Different Outfits File:ME Moreau pt1.png | First Comic page File:Noah Merc citadel dlc 2.png | Screenshot Edit/Redraw File:Moreau Family Pic.png | Left, Jeff. Right, Noah. Middle, Hilary File:Noah Merc Citadel DLC.png | Screenshot redraw/edit Category:In development Category:Fan characters Category:Characters related to canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Pansexual characters